ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxanna Greyson
Roxanna Greyson or Roxy is the second main female character of Duplex Tribulatio. She is a Human from the planet Earth. Her name was '''Sereny Petit '''before she was adopted by Evan. Appearance When Roxanna first met Evan Greyson she was eleven years old girl with tanned skin, short blonde hair and blue eyes. After Evan implanted his genetic seed in an effort to turn her into a new Young One and his successor, Roxanna's eyes color changed to purple and her body stopped aging completely. Her standard outfit consists of a long baby blue shirt that appears like a dress with pink accents around the sleeves and her neck while a bat-like symbol is located on her chest. Underneath she wears dark blue shorts and white sneakers. Like the other Greysons she wears gloves, although hers are black and fingerless. Background Prior to becoming a Greyson, Roxanna lived as Sereny Petit in an unknown timeline that was at the end of its lifespan. When Evan came to her world and began to destroy it she saw him murder her parents. The Young One noticed her and chased after to kill her too but stopped himself right before he stroke her down. It's unknown to this day what stopped him, but instead of murdering her, Evan decided to do the same thing that the Old Ones did to him several thousand years ago and kidnapped her, indoctrinating and genetically altering into a potential successor if something were to happen to Evan. At that point, Sereny Petit stopped existing and she became known Roxanna Greyson. Personality Roxanna is an upbeat girl who tries to always make those around her happy. She always smiles and is kind by heart, a naïve girl who tries to see the good in everyone around her, because of that she gets depressed and saddened whenever she fails to help others. Her fighting skills are… lacking. Even as an amateur, she often does a lot of mistakes which end up costing her victory and often place her very life in danger. She has a very timed nature. Roxanna quickly embarrassed and stressed when around other people, always worrying about how they think of her and how they would understand her actions or words. She's often ridiculed and teased by the Greysons for her naïve nature, but despite that, she looks up to them due to their skills and how far they were able to get in life at such a young age. According to Evan, her current personality is an almost completely copy of his behavior at the age of 10-11, which hints that Roxanna might have been programmed to think the way that she does. Skills and Abilities Unlike Evan or Avice, Roxanna doesn't have many abilities. She has no Space-Time Distortion powers whatsoever and her Psionic powers are extremely lacking. Because of that Roxy most often relies on Warp related abilities. She most often uses her privilege as a "Seed" bearer to over-energize her body with Warp Energy and creates a temporal Warp Champion body, which greatly enhances her physical strength and speed, along with giving her the ability to fly. Roxanna also has the power to manipulate water, though she's only capable of using the ability as a Warp Champion so it's believed that this power is also a by-product of her Warp Champion form. Weaknesses Although Roxanna doesn't share the same set of weaknesses and limitations that the other Greysons do, she also doesn't share many of their abilities, making her the most vulnerable among them and she can be easily harmed or even killed when outside her Warp Champion state. Gallery Warp Champion 2.png| Eternal Sentry Trivia * Like the rest of the Greysons characters, Roxy is based after (or should I say copied from) the OCs of my Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfictions. ** She's also the only one among them who had her names changed. Roxy's name was "Roxanna Petit" and one of her names before being turned into Roxy was Sereny Blanc. Category:Earth-210 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Human Females